


Cold Arms

by CapturedbyDoc



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comforting, Cutting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's not even that good but oh well, Romantic Fluff, Self-Harm, Sweet, made this for a friend, more angst than fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc
Summary: Leila gets some comfort from her love interest...
Relationships: SCP-073/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cold Arms

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, no sex this time, lmao.  
> I tried my hardest to make some angsty fluff, and I'm not entirely happy with how hard this was to do (nor the result), but oh well. I guess it's fine.  
> For you, Forky!
> 
> (Also first time writing for Cain, so sorry if he is off.)

‘’I can’t believe you, Leila. Your mistake could have cost us so many lives!’’

‘’I-I know, and I’m so-sorry…’’

I tried not to cry as you fiddled with your hands, head down and gaze focused on my shoes. I swallowed a growing lump on my throat when my boss cleared his throat, shuffling some papers on his desk. ‘’I’m going to reassign you to assist with some Safe-class anomalies for a while. You are dismissed.’’

‘’Yes, sir,’’ I responded quietly, starting to walk away defeated. 

Only after I was outside his office, did I break down. Sliding down the wall beside his door, I bit on my sleeve as rivers of tears fell down my eyes. I messed up once again. I had been wanting a promotion for so long, but when I was finally blessed with one, all I could do was screw up. 

I should have stopped the experiment when my subject showed signs of agitation, but in anticipation of discoveries, I pushed forward. And so my team was endangered, all because of my bad decision. They are never going to forgive me for it.

My face wet with tears and snot falling, I realized that it would be better if I went to clean up before continuing my work. I rose to my feet, digging through the pockets of my lab coat, just to see if I had any tissues. 

‘’Leila!’’

My heart jumped to my throat as I stumbled forward, scared out of my mind. Someone had seen me break down?!

I yelped and braced for the impact against the unforgiving floor, but instead my body collided with something else. Someone, rather. I looked up with wide eyes, meeting vibrant blue eyes staring at me in worry. Eyebrows scrunched together and lips upside down, he was clearly upset about something.

‘’Ca-Cain?’’

It didn’t take long for him to straighten me up, metallic fingers gently pressing against my arms. He leaned closer, what’s with our height difference, so he could see my face closer. I immediately became conscious of my wet face and puffy eyebags, so I blocked his gaze from my face by wiping my sleeves against my eyes almost aggressively. 

‘’Are you hurt, Leila?’’ I heard him ask me, putting one of his hands on mine, cold metal causing shivers against my skin. He tried to make me reveal my face, but I didn’t relent. ‘’Please, let me see…’’

I shook my head, still aggressively wiping my face clean. My head was throbbing badly, but the pain was nothing compared to my heart’s. I didn’t want Cain of all people to see me like this. That’s why I forcefully pulled away, which was easy because of his gentle hold, and quickly blabbed: ‘’I-I’m already late, I’m sorry!’’

When I ran away, new tears trying to force themselves down my eyes, I heard him call after me, unusually robotic tone surprisingly… broken? Like it was him who had spent the time bawling his eyes out instead of me. Regardless, I hurried away, ashamed. 

After a while, I closed the door to my office, finally able to breathe again. For a moment I was able to calm down, but when I remembered how I got my new workspace, and how I would probably lose it soon enough, I couldn’t help but break down again.

Five, ten, fifteen minutes… I don’t know how long I spent there, hugging myself tightly while sitting on the floor, my throat feeling like it was being choked. I was already late for the next experiment, but at the moment, I didn’t feel like showing up. If I ended up being fired or even demoted, why even put effort into anything anymore?

I slowly pulled back my long sleeves, observing already fading lines on my skin. I had promised myself to stop doing that, for one day I would surely feel happy and proud, but…

Weeping, I rose to my feet, and walked around my desk. Hopefully I still had the box cutter from when I moved into this office…

~~~

After explaining about my absence, and feeling bad about partially lying about it, I went to the women’s restroom to put on some more make-up. Originally I had been content in my ability to hide my puffy eyes, but after the look one of my co-workers had given me, asking if I was feeling alright, I was sure I hadn’t done enough to hide them.

Maybe some color was enough to draw attention away from the red skin…

I sighed to myself, putting the make-up bag away and leaving the restroom. And right when I did, I saw Cain standing beside the doorway, hesitantly peeking in at times. When our eyes met, he snapped up straight, face once again in a deep frown. I glanced around us, scanning it was safe, before I decided to approach him.

‘’Hi, Ca-’’

‘’You’re not really okay, are you?’’ he interrupted me, once again leaning closer. We had a full head worth of height difference, and it seemed like he preferred to crouch down closer to my level than to simply tilt his head. I wonder why- ‘’You’ve been crying again.’’

Stay strong, Leila. This is what you’re expected to be able to handle. No crybabies would ever survive in the Foundation. I need to toughen up as soon as possible, if I wanted to stay. I clenched my fists, turning my head to the side in order to avoid the blue, worrying eyes of Cain.

‘’I’m fine,’’ I muttered, faking interest in the pale white wall beside me. ‘’Just a bit of stress, nothing else.’’

I couldn’t even think about leaving before a strong metal arm hit the wall, blocking my way forward. I brought my hands to my chest in alarm, shivering from head to toe as I stared at his fingers, still refusing to meet his gaze. A low sigh was heard, and I was immediately reminded of my boss. He did the exact same sound before…

I blinked rapidly.

‘’Leila,’’ Cain started with a careful voice. Usually he sounded so robotic and almost emotionless, despite his friendly demeanor and cheerful attitude. ‘’Please, just… just look at me.’’

I hesitated, gulping as my cheeks started to feel hot. ‘’No…’’

Despite that, I didn’t fight back when his free hand gently cupped my chin, bringing my face towards him. My gaze wandered to the sides before I met his blue orbs, pursing my lips together. He was too beautiful…

‘’Talk to me, Leila,’’ he almost whispered, eyes becoming half-lidded. My face was burning up, eyes already wet with unshed tears as I hesitantly leaned forward. I grasped the front of his white shirt, hands trembling. ‘’Tell me…, what’s wrong?’’

No, I can’t… I shouldn’t… Why do I want him to comfort me? Hug me? ...Kiss me?

‘’Cain…,’’ I choked at him, throat tightening inside an invisible grip. His expression changed into an alarmed one when I tackled him into a hug, burying my face into his sturdy chest. ‘’H-help me, Cain…’’

~~~

I sat on top of Cain’s bed, a blanket wrapped around my body as I waited for him to get back. Right now, he was talking to some researcher about me having to take a break, and that he would promise to look after me all the while. All personnel familiar with Cain believed him to be reliable, so it was no surprise that his request was accepted.

Soon enough, he was back in the room, taking two mugs from his cupboard, momentarily glancing at me over his shoulder. ‘’I’m sorry, but I can only offer you some cold water. Is that fine?’’

A sad smile forced its way to my face. ‘’It’s fine.’’

Within moments, he had brought a tray with two mugs and some beef strips. He didn’t have many options for snacks, it seemed, and the fact seemed to make him kind of awkward as we sat together. I was sure I saw his tanned cheeks gain some red colour in them, and though he looked at me from time to time, he always glanced away quickly.

Taking small bites out of a beef strip, I laid my hand on his metallic arm, feeling the cold texture under my fingers. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. ‘’Thank you, Cain.’’

He glanced quickly at the tray, then back at me before casually nodding. But I shook my head. ‘’No, I mean… Thank you, Cain, for everything.’’

I hesitated for a moment after seeing his slightly confused look, but I shuffled away from him just a little bit before pulling back my sleeves. He dropped his snack to his lap, eyes widening in alarm as his gaze scanned my skin.

‘’Le-Leila?! Why?!’’

The bleeding had stopped, but red gashes still nastily stood out against the pale skin. New cuts decorating my arms, running across old, faded marks. I didn’t respond, focusing on my breathing in order to not cry. I needed to talk to him - that’s why he brought me here in the first place. 

Within moments, the tray got knocked over as it was my time to be tackled, back colliding with the soft surface of the bed, hand landing on the pillow. He was embracing me with his cold, strong arms, face buried against the side of my neck as his body trapped me against the mattress. I was sure my face would melt off completely - that’s how hot it was.

‘’Why?’’ he whispered. I tried to slip out of his hold to look at him, but his grip only tightened. If my heart could go any faster, it would fly out of my chest. ‘’Oh, Leila…’’

I didn’t care about myself, but the way he reacted was enough to make me feel extremely ashamed. I forced a sad smile on my face, even though fresh tears were falling once more. ‘’I’m not good enough, Cain. N-not for them, not for myself…’’

He retreated just a bit, mouth formed into a deep frown. Now was not the good time to confess my deepest feelings, but…

‘’And n-not for y-you… I’m sorry you’re upset…’’

I took a deep breath, feeling him releasing his hold on me. I thought he was going to back off, but instead, two metallic hands were cupping my cheeks, and his forehead with its strange symbol was leaning against mine. There were only a few inches between our lips…

‘’You were always perfect in my eyes,’’ he responded sadly, eyes becoming half-lidded. ‘’You made my heart fly, like a little white dove taking the breeze under its wings…’’

I wanted to kiss him. My gaze trailed to his lips, imagining how soft they would feel and how delicious the taste of them would be… I shouldn’t…

‘’Let me help you heal, Leila,’’ Cain whispered, and I could see that his face now dark red, matching my own. My hands trailed to his neck, fingers lightly touching the back of it, feeling the metal spine under my fingertips. ‘’I… I’ve always…’’

He didn’t meet my eyes for a while, lips pursed into a tight line as he seemed to gather himself, breathing deeply through his nostrils. Here I was - laying softly on his bed as he hovered above me, hesitating. My legs shivered, and I tried to ignore the warmth that was pooling between them.

‘’Cain…,’’ I whispered, bringing my face so close that our noses touched.

He opened his mouth to speak, when our lips accidentally - or perhaps intentionally? - brushed against each other before separating. He looked alarmed for a few seconds, but then said something I couldn’t quite catch, right before diving to my lips again. 

For a moment, I was content. Everything around me faded, leaving only Cain behind as I focused on how… happy I felt for the moment. Didn’t I just spend a day crying and cutting myself up?

All the bad thoughts seemed to vanish when I felt a tongue shyly pressing against my lips, as if testing the waters. And I let it in, my tongue embracing it in a dance. I wished this moment could never stop, with us staying on this romantic moment forever.

‘’Cain! There’s so-! O-oh…’’

And like that, he practically jumped away from me, scrambling to the other end of the bed as his head snapped to the door. I just laid there with a burning face, something inside me bubbling and starting to grow.

I couldn’t help but start giggling while Cain desperately wished for privacy from the researcher. And then I started howling in laughter, tears still streaming down my face.

This time, they weren’t out of sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> Made with love and pain to my dear friend, kill-me-with-a-rusty-fork.tumblr.com (check out her art! Cain is her husband for real!)  
> Sorry if I failed you. And sorry for constantly apologizing. >///<


End file.
